Harry Potter and the Shinigami's Death Note
by Michikame
Summary: At the age of ten, Harry Potter discovered the Death Note on the lawn of Number 4 Privet Driver. Time skip 4 years later to the Triwizard tournament where another notebook holder tracks him down... Death Note crossover with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction in a long time. I almost always get writer's block (heavy amounts of it) after I start a story, but I hope this will not stop me. I've loved Harry Potter for years, and though I've only known of Death Note for a few months, I can't see myself ever disliking it. I hope that all of you who read it will enjoy it to a degree and review; it really encourages me to write more!

I will be using Japanese terms, even honourifics (-san, -chan, -kun) to differentiate the difference between Japan and England. By the way, since Misa is becoming well known internationally (AND her hair is BLONDE and her eyes BLUE (occasionally?), she can speak mostly fluent English. I also hope this will be true to both series and be a serious story, with some humour elements.

Please do **NOT **ask what pairings there will be. They may or may not become obvious as the story goes along, but once there is a solid pairing down, then I will edit the summary. There **WILL NOT** be any yaoi/shounen-ai/BL though; there's already quite alot of that in both sections.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED (1) TIMES.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shinigami's Death Note

Prologue

Harry sighed and rubbed his sore arm. At school he had found himself on the roof after running from Dudley's gang. He had no idea how he had gotten up there (nor did anyone else), but the Dursleys didn't care. Harry had been grabbed and forcefully shoved into his cupboard.

His stomach grumbled and Harry sighed again. Maybe he could sneak out and grab an apple or something- No. If he was caught, not only would he get yelled at, but probably get a bit of a beating too. The Dursleys didn't beat him often because people were already suspicious of his thin frame, but sneaking out would be pushing it.

But still… he hadn't felt so hungry in a long time. Why couldn't he have been chased _after_ he had eaten lunch? He might have had more energy to actually run away than to seek refuge on the roof. Not that he knew how he got up there, but still.

Ignoring his brain and listening to his instincts, Harry pulled out a bent piece of metal wire. He stuck it out a crack of the door and began a combination of tapping and pushing the small bolt that kept him confined.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and Harry silently crept out. He quickly made his way to the kitchen table where a large basket of fruit sat. He plucked an apple from the top (it wouldn't be missed as only Petunia actually ate the fruits.). He was about the leave, but his instincts' warning bell went off in his head and he turned to look out the window. It was poorly lit outside, but Harry managed to squint hard enough to see something lying in the grass. Try as he might, he couldn't clearly see what the mystery object was.

Curiosity piqued, the ten-year old opened the front door and quickly went to the window. Harry leaned down to pick up the black colored object, the hairs on the back of his neck all on edge.

"'Death Note'?" he murmured softly. Harry opened the notebook to the first page. Written on the inside of the cover in eye catching letters spelt, 'How to use it'. Beneath the heading were what looked like the rules, all written in the same creepy handwriting. The first rule made Harry's breath stop in his throat.

"'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'." Harry was a clever boy; he knew that this could not be real. Yet, suddenly finding one's self on the roof didn't seem real either.

Realizing that he had been out for too long, Harry quickly and swiftly ran back into the house, apple and Death Note in hand. Slipping back into his cupboard, Harry shut the door before tapping the bolt back into place.

Harry sat down as soon as he was firmly locked in. His heart was pounding loudly and the adrenaline was only just starting to slow down.

He had never felt such excitement in his life! Sneaking out was one thing, but finding the notebook was another. Maybe it could help explain about the odd happenings around him.

Harry picked up a few of his hand-me-downs and blocked all of the cracks in the door. He turned on the light bulb and brought the Death Note closer to him. Harry gave the apple a quick rub on his shirt before taking a bite. Delicious.

* * *

Absently fiddling with Dudley's broken toys, Harry kicked another one away from himself. It had only been two days since Harry had been starting to receive mysterious letters from no one, and Vernon had him moved up to Dudley's second bedroom. It was definitely nicer and more spacious than his previous living quarters, but he still missed his cupboard. 

He turned to look at the floor next to his bed. Harry had recently found out that a few floorboards were loose and made an excellent hiding place for small objects. It was currently the place where he kept a small stash of apples and… the Death Note. Upon reading through all of the rules, Harry had been horrifically awed at the amount of detail and thought that was put into it. To be blunt, it was frightening, yet an exciting type of frightening.

Sliding over to his bed, Harry gave a quick glance at the door. Dudley was out with one of his 'friends' (probably bullying some innocent children) and wouldn't be back for a while. His aunt and uncle plain didn't give a damn about him, so he was safe from them. Yet, Harry always felt paranoid as if someone was watching him; a sixth sense, perhaps.

Harry gently eased out the black notebook from the floor. His heartbeat sped up as he leafed through the empty pages. Although he had yet to test it, simply holding the Death Note made Harry feel terribly excited. The small gust of air was Harry's only warning before he whipped around to look at the window.

A terrifying creature with large black wings pulled itself in. He (assuming that it was male) resembled a human slightly, but most definitely wasn't. He was tall and held himself in a unique posture and had an inhuman face.

"You don't seem surprised," he commented, slightly amused. Harry nodded and held the book for the other to see.

"This… This isn't the first time that strange things have happened to me." The young boy hung his head and flipped to the first page. "I knew that there was something unique about this, but I haven't written anything in it yet." There was a pause in the room. "My name is Harry Potter, by the way. I'm ten years old, but… my birthday is coming up." Incredible; he had almost forgotten his own birthday.

"I'm Ryuk, a death god, Nice to meet you, Harry." He retracted his wings back through his shoulder blades before stretching slightly. "Whoo; that was some flight. Never thought that my Death Note would end up in England of all places." Ryuk yawned and cracked his neck. "That was one heck of a flight."

Looking down at the notebook in his hands, Harry held it out to Ryuk. "I hope that you don't mind that I looked through it, but I haven't written anything in it." The shinigami took a look before laughing and swatted it back to Harry.

"The Death Note's yours now, kid. Once a human picks up a Death Note, it belongs to them. Of course, you can return it to me if you wish, but then all of your memories revolving around it and me will disappear." Ryuk grinned (though it didn't seem that he was physically able to do anything else) as Harry let his arm fall back to his side.

"I see," Harry murmured quietly. "Then it was just a coincidence that I found this notebook?" Ryuk nodded. "I see…" The young boy reached beneath the pillow of his bed and pulled out a slightly crumpled newspaper. He flipped through it until he reached the section he had been looking for.

There were two small pictures; one of a man who was trying to hold back his smirk, and the other of a young girl. She looked to be only a few years older than Harry, but it was difficult to tell because she was flailing around, screaming, as two police officers contained her.

Harry turned and noticed that Ryuk was craning over to read the article. He handed it to the shinigami. "In short, that man killed the girl's parents, but was then declared innocent. I don't know if it's just a gut feeling or a sixth sense, but I know that he's guilty." Harry picked up a tiny pencil from the floor. "And since the Death Note is mine now, then technically I can write whatever I like in here."

Ryuk chuckled at what the young boy wrote for the description. "'Tell the truth of your sins to an authority official before dying by heart attack.' You've got spunk, kid. Most people would be shaking in their little human garments when writing out their first kill." "_Not to mention that most humans would have written a name in as soon as they obtained the notebook._"

The human nodded slowly, finishing his writing. "Ryuk… I've read through the whole notebook, but please; tell me everything about the Death Note." The death god only looked minimally surprised before complying.

Hours and hours went into their conversation; it managed to last until the sun's set. There were many aspects that Ryuk needed to repeat, as Harry was only a ten-year old boy.

"Ryuk…" Harry said, "will you give me your eyes?"

* * *

**End of First Chapter**. 

All summer, I've had this story on my mind and I am so glad that I have finally been able to upload it! I am currently writing chapter 2; chapter 1 will be a bit shorter than the prologue and I apologize for that. I am not very good at writing lengthy chapters, but I'll try. And I will certainly try my best to make my story enjoyable will humor elements occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I bet you thought that I would just put up one chapter and abandon this, DIDN'T YOU?! Well, I definitely am going to continue this story. For myself, progress is slow and I just hope that if you read and enjoy, that you'll review and stick to this. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and hope that chapter 2 will be longer when it comes around!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shinigami's Death Note

Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this," Ron groaned. Harry just smiled and Hermione shot both boys a glare.

"Just because you're wizards doesn't mean that you can't learn and have fun at muggle attractions!" During her rant, Harry was mimicking her, causing the redhead to snicker. Their antics, of course, made the witch seethe in anger.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You know we're only joking," he told her.

Ron held her other shoulder. "But of course! Even though muggles don't have magic, they've got to have _some_ worthwhile things." Hermione sighed and tried to retain her dignity.

Although the Quidditch World Cup had been a disaster, the three best friends were still in bright spirits. They had yet to purchase their school supplies, but had been allowed to sightsee in London as long as they promised to contact the Weasleys every hour. Ron had made the mistake of calling five minutes after; if Hermione hadn't negotiated with his parents, the three teens would probably be in the Burrow playing Exploding Snap.

"All right then," Hermione said at last, "but you (Ron); stop complaining!" The redhead agreed, though to his other best friend he whispered, "McGonagall." Harry grinned widely as they made their way to the tourist site.

* * *

"Misa, you are to meet back at the hotel at no later than five o'clock, understood?" Said idol puffed her cheeks and nodded, clearly bored. Misa's manager left, also clearly annoyed. 

"Finally!" the blonde exclaimed, straightening the sunglasses on her face. "Rem?"

"Yes, Misa?" A shinigami appeared behind her. Noting from the voice and appearance, this one could probably be female. Rem stood slightly hunched, a frown etched onto her features. She was tall with a bony frame and her hair appeared to be in dreadlocks.

"What attraction should we go to, Rem?" Misa asked.

"Perhaps the giant clock tower. It is nicknamed 'Big Ben'." Misa nodded and they happily (Misa at least) made their way there.

* * *

"Wow!" Misa and Rem stood at the spot where the taxi had dropped them off. "There are so many people here!" The death god nodded and they continued to walk towards the clock. 

"Rem?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"Should we send those tapes to Sakura TV when we get back?"

"If you wish to, Mi-" Rem's words were caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Those wings, that posture. There was no mistake about it.

"What's wrong, Rem?" Misa asked, frowning.

Said shinigami narrowed her eyes in the direction which she had seen him flying. "They may not be the ones you want, but there is another death god here." Misa's eyes widened as she turned to look at where Rem was staring.

"Rem; please take me to that shinigami!" Rem nodded once before she began to run towards the tower. Misa kept up as best as she could, but she fell behind.

"Oh!" the female note owner winced as she bumped into someone, the force of the recoil sending her to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Are you all right?" The idol looked up and saw the most intense emerald eyes she had ever seen. The face that they belonged to was a handsome one, and though slightly younger than herself, it held little baby fat. One of the most interesting features of his, however, was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Yes, thank y-!" Misa's words fell off her tongue as she looked up to see the boy's name. Harry Potter. No visible date of death.

"Kira!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Please; are you Kira?!"

Harry's eyes opened as he looked at Misa. "You…!"

* * *

**End of First Chapter**.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and chapter 2 will hopefully be longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review; it encourages me to write faster! (Even a review with "good" or something would be awesome)


End file.
